


Dominic's Magic

by CobaltPaladin



Category: Dominic Deegan (Webcomic)
Genre: Best webcomic ever, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't belive this is the first DDOFH fic!, Magic, Oracle - Freeform, Second Sight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: 50 years later, Dominic Deegan has a family. His wife is Archmage of the fifth circle. His brother is the worlds most talented musician. And his daughter is an aspiring seer. So when his brother Gregory brings him news of a way to get his magic back, He initially refuses. Until the Blight infects his daughter.





	1. Paralasis

**Author's Note:**

> I only posted this in chapter format because my draft was about to expire and I can't copy/paste on my crappy eReader. I meant to post this as a single work. Maybe I'll edit it when all three chapters are comlete. Enjoy!

"Dad! Dad! Uncle Gregory's here!" It was Emily, Dominic's adopted daughter, who was yelling. Dominic smiled. It had been so long since he'd been so carefree. Since before the Heart of Magic. Since before the explosion that took his leg. Since before... Luna. His wife was Archmage of the fifth circle. The successor of Miranda Deegan. His mother, who had died in the aftermath of the same battle where Dominic had lost his magic. But he was glad for it. If he hadn't lost his magic, then he woukd still be prone to visionsthat would send him on more crazy adventures, where he probably wuld have lost more boy parts. Granted, it had been tough during the first few months, but his brother, Gregory, who had been through the same experience months before-and started a band for it- had helped him through the loss. The cripple made his way over to the other side of the house the elemental built for him, admiring the magic theory awards he had earned, the hero medals, and of course, the greatly valuable King's Honor trophy. The last one out of the three that existed. At the front door stood his brother, Gregory. Gregory's long white hair was waving in the wind, his goatee recently shaved. "Hey, Bro." he said.  
"Greg! How goes the Oblivion Folder rebuild?" When Gregory's band had dissolved, he began tryouts to recruit a new Oblivion Folder, the first band he had played in.  
"I decided to give up."  
"What? You can't do that! There are so many fans of GD!"  
"I know. But OF reminded me too much of Dad. And Maestro. And all the others who died." Dominic nodded. The Battle of the Beast had taken many lives. Especially the Blight Bombs.  
"So I've decided to go solo!" Luna snorted from behind Dominic.  
"What? Seriously!" Dominic thought back to the last time his brother had gone solo. He'd trusted Rachel to dress him up. Dominic laughed at the thought of those ridiculous cat ears.

Dinner consisted of pancakes, mavpel syrup, and sour cream. Luna was muttering something about pancakes for dinner, and how the flat peices of delicious should only be eaten in the morning, Emily was destroying her tenth pancake, and Dominic was listening to what his brother had to say.  
"So I heard that the Orcs channeled their magic to powerfully," he whispered."And it splintered the heart of magic across the regions. Do you realize what this means? We can get our magic back!"  
Luna flicked her Orcish tusks, signaling to Dominic that she'd heard.  
"Not so loud." she said. It was clear she didn't want her husband going out on an adventure again. Dominic didn't want to either.  
"Greg, if you had told me this thirty years ago, I would have gladly gone. But I'm happy now. I've got a family. I'm not going." Gregory, clearly dissapointed, got up from his seat."I'm going to the bathroom." He announced, and left the dining room.

"Em! Hey Em!" Jackie Rapier ran down the road to where Emily was. "Wanna head over to my place? My parents got a new swordfighting arena!"  
"Eh, it's not really my thing."  
Emily Deegan was not a swordfighter. She much prefered mental power to physical.  
"But if you can find an excuse, I might be able to make time after school." Jackie was Emily's best friend and crush. His father, George Rapier, had been trained by the great Donovan Deegan, master swordsman and Emily's late grandfather. So naturally, George had taught his son everything that he knew. Jackie's mother, however, was a miserable wretch who thought she had no worth.  
"Anyway, I have divination next, and you know it's my favorite subject. I don't want to be late!"

The class had been an interesting one. On how to scry the past. It went hand-in-hand with the Truth spell, as the Truth spell often showed the past. At the end of the day, Emily had three more spells in her arsenal, as well as a slight ammount of control over Acibek's Principle. Suddenly, a burning pain shot through her right arm. She didn't know who or where she was, only that the pain existed, and she had to get to a safe place. She hobbled half of the way home, focusing mainly on her arm, and the world went black.

It had finally happened. His girl, his Emily. The light of his life he had tried so hard to protect, had been hurt. Out of instinct, he tried to cast a Truth spell on her. The last time an emergency this big had happened, Gregory had been infected with the Blight of the Undead and lost use of his leg for seventeen years. God, he hoped that hadn't happened.  
He rushed to the academy infirmary and gasped at what he saw. Emily was lying on her side, her arm criscrossed with black veins. It was the blight. "I'll go." The two words that changed both Gregory's and Dominic's lives forever.

"What!!???" Luna screamed. "You could die! I'm already losing Emily! I don't need to lose you too!"  
"Look, I get it. You don't want your cripple of a husband to go risk his life for the sake of his own FAMILY!" He shouted the last part, practically fuming at the ears.  
"That's not it and you know it, Dominic! I love you both, but if I had to choose which to save, I'd choose you." Tears came to both of their eyes. "Why do you have to make this so damn hard, Luna?"  
"Maybe because a week after you married me, you almost died?" Dominic could've argued. Could've given himself something to stand on when he made a decision. Instead he only said "I'm leaving tommorrow."  
and left to get ready.

George Rapier was having the gretest day. He had planted a seed of hatred within the Deegan family, won a trophy, and became a cliche villain. That last part was all he really cared about, but the rest was good too. Soon, in fact, he was even going to have his own villain name. "Hmm... maybe... Blade!" he thought aloud. "No, too obvious. Maybe... the Ra- uhh, no. WAY too dirty." Then it came to him. Reaper. It was perfect. It was one of those names that sounded cool but didn't have any meaning. He loved it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his son, Jackie. "Dad! Dad! It's an emergency! Em is in the infirmary! Word has it that she has the Blight! You can fix it, right? You can fix anything!"  
The Blight? He could have sworn he had only given her Parasia. That he could cure. That he could make money off of. But the Blight? Nobody new how to heal that. Even the best white mages could only delay it. What had been in that plant. It was fresh. Straight from... Maltak. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? The Nakta Patch, where he had picked the Parasia, was where the strongest poisonous plants grew, and although Parasia was just a paralasis drug, due to the Blight Bomb that had hit it, some of the plants had been infected. This could only mean one thing. The cliche villain was about to be cliche stopped by a cliche hero who went on a cliche quest. At least his last living moments would be cliche.


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dominic and Gregory begin their journey to the Plains of Maltak, Luna and Emily are fighting a battle against Death at home, while Jamie's father watches from the sidelines, awaiting his nemesis' arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been working on other fics. It took me foreeeeeeever to work up the motivation and work on the storyboard. This us for you, Mookie!

Dominic Deegan stumbled forward through the lush grasslands on his prosthetic leg, the blazing hot sun reflecting off of it's surface blinding him. Unbalanced due to the unfamiliar weight of a shortsword in its scabbard at the left side of his hip, with the small daggers at his right doing nothing to compensate. The ex-oracle turned his head to the right, looking at his brother. Gregory Deegan was a lean and mucular man, who was ready to do anything and everything to help his family members. He had hair that went down to his shoulderblades, and was an amazing fencer; unmatched in sword-to-sword combat. Gregory turned his head to look at Dominic.  
"So, Dominc, when we get to the Kelsheen, do you wanna-"  
"No." Gregory was offended by Dominic's interuption  
"C'mon man! Everybody knows that Orc girls are easy!"  
"First off, I have a wife." Said Dominic. "Second, you and I both know it's against their laws, and third, the clans only _just now_ came together. An affront to their laws could mean the New Kelsheen Order's break."  
"Killjoy." Muttered Gregory under his breath. If Dominic heard, he ignored it.

__________

"How is she?" asked an extremely worried Luna Deegan-Travoria, stroking the hair of her dying daughter, Emily, watching as darkness spread through the veins of the young lady.  
"It's hard to tell." Said the doctor, a greatly renowned white mage by the name of Braden Tarchin. "We haven't had a case of the Blight since Jacob's…" he thought for a moment. "Spree." he said finally. Luna was visibly dissapointed, apathetic in the way one is when losing a loved one. She was an Archmage, for God's sake! She should be able to do something to help her own family! "Why isn't she waking up? Gregory Deegan fought off his Blight infection by studying white magic! Emily should be able to do the same!"  
"After a full-body scan, we detected some parasia in her system, almost overpowering the Blight. With that ammount, it will take her about a week to wake up, considering she even lives that long." Luna exploded with fear and worry.  
"I can help her! I'll sit by her side 24/7 and pulse magic into her body!"  
"But ma'am, your stu-"  
"Screw them! My baby girl is more important! As soon as Dominic gets back, I-I'll… work with him and create an… anti-Blight formula! Just please, please, I'll do anything." Her voice trailed off and she started sobbing. "I will lay down my life for her." She said in between sniffles. "Anything."

__________

"Aight, Son, I want you to start in position one." Jackie Rapier brought up one hand behind him and his sword in front of him, pointing towards his father.  
"Um, Dad, Sir?" he asked  
"Yes?" Replied his father.  
"I don't understand how this is supposed to help me help Em."  
"You will see in due time, my son. Now, position two!"  
His father had deflected his question. _How strange._ He thought. Jackie really didn't like cliches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you feel this chapter was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants me to say cliche one more time? CLICHE!!!!!!


End file.
